maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright/russgamemaster
"We rule both the night and the day! This leaves no time for you Kirby! Be gone!!" Bio Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright are a duo resembling the moon and the sun, and recurring bosses in the series. Mr. Shine is the moon, and Mr. Bright is the sun. They first appeared as bosses in Kirby's Adventure, and have always appeared together and have never been seen apart. Even after one of the two is defeated, they still work as a team (to an extent) to fight against Kirby. |-|Mr Shine= Class: Scrapper Gains Close Quarters Combat when attacking or attacked by Infiltrators. Attacks are guaranteed to hit and provide a follow-up attack. Passives Relentless Mr Shine - immune to Blind and Dark effects. Attacks ignore protect, counter, and avoidance effects. Enemy attacks cannot be Stealthy. Attacks Crescent Blade Ranged Slashing One Enemy (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Tenderized - takes extra damage from slashing attacks (self) Perfect Shot - next ranged attack does extra damage Roll Melee One Enemy (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Slowed - evasion reduced by 25% (enemy) Impaired - attacks do 20% less damage on critical hits Blood Moon Slashing Melee One Enemy (special) Hemorrhaging attack - triggers all applications of bleeding (enemy) 3x bleeding - takes damage each turn or when performing hostile actions. Night Shade Ranged Energy All Enemies (special) Catastrophic - Guaranteed to hit. Can't be protected against. (enemy) Blinded - next single-target attack has a chance to miss. Star Rain Ranged One Enemy 4 hits (special) Summon Attack - can't be countered (enemy) Target Focus - takes increased damage on next single-target attack. |-|Mr. Bright= Class: Blaster Gains Focused Attacks when attacking or attacked by Bruisers. Attacks are guaranteed to crit and ignore defense. Passives Relentless Mr Shine - Burning and Radiation will heal instead of harming. Resistant to fire and energy attacks. Applies Burning to melee attackers. Flying Attacks Fireball Ranged Fire One Enemy (special) Combustible - always crits burning targets (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Burning - takes damage each turn. Defense reduced. (enemy) Exposed - defense decreased by 25% (enemy) Weakened - attack reduced by 25% Flaming Tackle Fire Melee One Enemy (special) Paragon Exploiter - does extra damage to enemies with Dizzy, Weakened, Slowed, Exposed, Combo Setup, or Stun (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Off-Balance - removes and prevents counterattacks. Solar Beam Ranged Fire Energy One Enemy 10 hits (special) Exploit Attrition - does extra damage to enemies with damage over time effects. (enemy) Ionized - takes extra damage from radiation (enemy) Dizzy - accuracy decreased by 25% Sunburn Ranged Fire Energy All Enemies (special) Catastrophic - always hits and can't be protected against (enemy) Blinded - next single-target attack has a chance to miss (enemy) Radiation Exposure - takes damage each turn. Vulnerable to energy attacks. Category:Villains Category:Kirby Category:Nintendo Category:Video Games Category:Scrappers Category:Blasters Category:Flying Category:Non-Marvel Category:Male